


Candid Conversations

by ballerinaroy



Series: nineteen years later seems pretty far away [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: After ensuring her parents' safety there’s only one person Hermione wants to see.orBefore going to rescue Harry from Privet Drive for a final time, Hermione and Ron have a conversation about the thing that nearly tore them apart.Set directly after Lessons in Lying.





	Candid Conversations

Her heart ached as she watched their flight depart from a distance, knowing the people on it didn’t even know what they were leaving behind. Their conversation from the night before washed over her again and again. Their offers to protect her from a force they didn’t understand. It was too much and all Hermione wanted to do was curl up in her childhood bed and cry, but her house was already under protective enchantments and Ron was waiting for her.

For all she loved the Weasleys, and she really did enjoy the company of the family that had taken her in, she didn’t think she could face them all right now. The truth was the only person she wanted to see was Ron. To be assured that their plan hatched in hushed whispers between them in the space between Dumbledore’s death and their departure from the castle had indeed been the right course of action.

It was immediately obvious to them what was coming and when, on the banks of the lake, after the funeral, Harry had told them he wouldn’t be coming back Hermione wasn’t the least bit surprised. He’d been too distracted to notice, and she could hardly blame him, but from the moment of Dumbledore’s death, they’d been plotting too.

Dusk had fallen by the time she made her way up the country path. Ron had assured her that she was allowed in under the protective enchantments but it still felt impolite to apparate straight into the home where she’d spent her summers.

Whether he knew of her arrival or whether simply he’d been waiting for her all day Hermione did not know but was immensely grateful to find Ron sitting on the stoop of the porch, twisting his wand in his hands glancing up anxiously every few seconds. At the sight of her his face lit up, lightening the heaviness in her heart and he stood, meeting her halfway across the garden.

“Hey,” he said in a casual tone and they both ignored the flush of his cheeks. “You alright?”

His voice made it crash over her again and she shook her head, not trusting herself to speak out in the open where anyone could spot them from a window. She resisted the urge to throw her arms around him as she’d done at the funeral and sob into his shoulder.

“Is there somewhere we can go and talk?” she asked in a low voice, glancing back at the house to see whether or not they were being spied on. “Somewhere private?”

“Yeah,” Ron answered, concern in his voice and he lead her towards the garage she’d peeked into a handful of times but never entered.

The space was lined with workbenches and tables, every surface littered with disassembled muggle machines. Here and there those modified with magic made sputtering noises or else lit up with strange colors as she looked critically around the room. In the center, taking up almost all of the floor space was a massive motorcycle, only half put together with the rest of its parts covering the ground.

“Dad’s working on it for Hagrid,” Ron explained as she stepped closer to examine it. “Used to be Sirius’, I don’t think Harry knows we’ve still got it.”

He slid the door shut behind them and they were thrust into semidarkness. It took Hermione a moment to adjust to the dim light shining in through a series of grimy windows but when she did Ron was standing right beside her with a concerned expression.

“Hermione,” he said softly and she shook her head, feeling incredibly exhausted and close to tears.

Ron’s arm went around her shoulders and she allowed herself to be tucked into his chest, burying her face as she attempted to steady herself. He smelled less of the chaos of Hogwarts and more like the warm summers they’d spent meandering around the Burrow, watching the boys play quidditch and reading under a tree. That was all behind them now. There wouldn’t be space for them to relax.

“How’d it go?” he asked when her breathing had returned to normal.

She peered up at him, not wanting to separate yet from his warmth.

“Fine,” she managed, forcing herself to look at him when she simply wanted to hide her head in shame. “I made sure they got to the airport all right and set an enchantment on the home so I’ll know if they come back.”

“Good,” he said patiently, waiting for her to continue.

She found suddenly that she didn’t want to think about it anymore. Now that it was over, she needed to force it from her mind, focus instead on what was coming next.

“Tell me what’s been happening here,” she requested of him.

He obliged at once, launching into a story of how Lupin and Tonks had disappeared almost immediately following the funeral only to emerge a day later with wedding bands and wide smiles.

“Mad-Eye went spare, was about to launch a full hunt for them when they showed up,” Ron told her with a chuckle. “Ginny says she overheard Tonks talking to mum about a baby but I can’t imagine anyone wanting to get pregnant right now.”

“Hrum,” Hermione said noncommittally, stepping back so she could look at him fully for the first time since they’d entered the shed.

“With everything going on, how could she?” Ron asked disapprovingly. “She couldn’t fight while she’s pregnant and then what? What if they both die?”

“If they don’t,” Hermione answered, “Then at least she’d have a piece of him.”

“Ah,” Ron said, not convinced.

“What else?” Hermione asked, not wishing to argue with him. “Have you heard from Harry?”

“It’s only been two days Hermione,” Ron reminded her gently. “Kingsley’s gone and seen him. He finally managed to convince the Dursley’s to go into hiding. Waste of resources if you ask me.”

Hermione remained silent on this. She was no more of a fan of them than Ron, but it wasn’t as if she wanted them dead. If they stayed in the home where they’d abused and neglected the boy she cared for so dearly then they would be easy targets.

“Dad asked about your parents,” Ron went on when she didn’t answer. “I was able to talk him off it though.”

“Good,” Hermione said firmly. “It’s not as if I don’t trust them but the fewer people that know the better.”

“What would happen if someone found them?” Ron asked shyly.

“No one can remove the spell but me,” she told him, “At least, I don’t think anyone else could. So if something were to happen to me-“

Her voice caught and Ron’s arm was around her again at once.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you Hermione,” Ron said in a voice that almost made her feel stupid for thinking such a thing. “Not so long as I’m around.”

His cheeks turned pink though his voice remained fierce and she smiled at him, feeling her own cheeks take on a hue. Outside there were the sounds of someone arriving and through the windows, Hermione spotted Bill and Fleur chatting as they approached the house.

“There’s a meeting tonight,” Ron told her, “talking about how they’re going to get Harry out.”

“Right,” Hermione said as the kitchen door opened, casting a warm glow out the steps and then the figures disappeared. “We should probably go in then.”

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. She hesitated, feeling as though there was something more he wanted to say. When it seemed he wasn’t going to continue she turned towards the door. “Listen, Hermione.”

He sounded hesitant and his ears were already red.

“What is it?” she asked, her heart fluttering as she turned back to face him.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you,” he said, catching her completely off guard. “Last year.”

“It’s, all right,” she stammered.

They’d never exactly spoken about what had happened between him and Lavender, instead smoothly transitioning to more or less their usual friendship.

“No,” he interrupted her, “It’s not. I treated you like-“

“Honestly, Ron,” she said hurriedly. “It’s all right-”

“You asked me to Slughorn’s party and-“

“It’s all right,” she assured him for a third him. “Ron-“

“Hermione,” he cut her off, “It’s not all right, let me apologize to you!”

He seemed to realize how stern his tone was and flushed, if possible, a deeper shade of red. Hermione, realizing her own mistake, nodded and remained silent, waiting for him to go on.

“Right,” he said, drawing a breath and avoiding her eye. “You asked me to Slughorn’s party and I agreed to go with you, and I didn’t know if you meant as friends or if you were asking me as a proper date-”

“I was,” she said hurriedly. He looked at her in surprise and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. Hermione could feel herself smiling back at him, her heart rate increasing. “Asking you as a proper date that is.”

“Right, well,” he said his grin fading. “Either way, I really messed things up between us.”

“Why?” she couldn’t help herself. She’d spent months running it over in her head, trying to sort out where exactly she’d gone wrong.

“Right, well,” Ron seemed more uncomfortable than ever but was forcing himself to go on. “Right after you asked me, I got into a row with Ginny.”

“With Ginny?” Hermione asked, utterly perplexed as to what Ginny, who’d rightly guessed Hermione’s feelings and been utterly encouraging, might have said to him.

“I thought, well, that Harry might have told you about that,” Ron muttered. He paused for a moment and the voice that followed was surprisingly calm. “Harry and I were coming back from practice and we came across Ginny and Dean snogging in the corridor, and well, I got upset because I didn’t want to see my sister snogging someone in the middle of the corridor and she got upset with me, well because it’s _Ginny_ , and she said I was only upset because I’d never kissed anyone and that everyone else had.”

“Oh, Ron,” Hermione said sympathetically and he shot her a look pleading for her not to interrupt. “Sorry.”

“She pointed out that everyone else had, including Harry and Cho and well,” he paused and said in a hesitant voice, “You, with Krum.”

He looked up at her challengingly as if she would deny it but there was nothing to say. He sighed, nodded, and continued.

“Anyway, I got cross because who wants their sister, who’s had more boyfriends than I can count, point out that I’ve never been with anyone.” He was speaking rapidly as if he was in a hurry to get it all out, “I took it out on you because I was cross and fighting with you usually makes me feel better,”

Hermione couldn’t help but grin at him. She knew it drove Harry mad to hear them bicker, but arguing with Ron had always calmed her down, helped her see reason.

“But it didn’t and then at the Quidditch match, you doubted my abilities-“

“Ron I’m sorry,” she pleaded, unable to keep silent any longer. “I know how talented of a keeper you are, I didn’t want you to get into trouble.”

“I know,” he said earnestly. “But in your defense, I’d been a jerk to you and you were only trying to look out for me.”

“I was,” she pleaded.

“But then, after the match, I was cross with you and…Lavender,” he paused again, uncertain. “Well, she was there, and sort of threw herself at me, and it was nice to feel like someone wanted me.”

Hermione nodded at him. She could hardly blame him for that. Though her crush on Victor had been fleeting, she could still remember how giddy she had felt being with him. It was the first time she’d properly felt like a girl. She’d never been partial to girlier things and spending all her time with Harry and Ron lent itself to being regarding her as one of the guys as well. Having Victor properly interested in her had been very appealing.

“It went on for too long, with Lavender,” Ron continued. “I was mean to you when I had no right to be and I wanted to tell you that I was sorry, for everything that I did. I was upset and I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have.”

He was staring at her uncertainly.

“I forgive you,” Hermione said at once, all of her frustration suddenly washed away. She’d forgiven him a long time ago without an apology and she realized how mature he’d been in taking responsibility for what he’d done.

They’d drifted closer to one another unconsciously and she had to tilt back her head to see his face properly.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was all right between us,” Ron had continued, his voice sounding different now, softer, “Before whatever comes next.”

“I’m really glad,” Hermione said, ignoring the part of her brain that was wanting to move past this conversation and back to planning. “That you’re coming with us.”

She kicked herself mentally for implying that this was any less his mission than it was hers but he understood all the same.

“I’m glad you’ll be there too,” Ron murmured. His hand had found its way to her face, bushing back her hair. “It’s always been the three of us.”

Desperately she wanted to kiss him, to act on the urge that she’d had for ages now. Ron seemed to be of the same mind, staring into her eyes intensely and she could hear him nervously swallow. He was leaning down, hand still cupping her face, his eyes drifting shut as she craned her neck-

Outside there was the sound of a door opening and closing followed by footsteps and the swishing of a cloak. They both tensed, but whoever it was passed by the garage without incident and moments later could be heard leaving the first wave of protective enchantments. Once they were certain they were not going to be disturbed Hermione looked back at Ron to find a new expression on his face.

The moment, like so many others, had escaped them and though Hermione felt immensely disappointed she knew this was hardly the time for them to be starting something.

“Hermione,” he said desperately and she forced herself to think past how wonderful it felt to be standing so close to him, his arm, which had gone back around her shoulder at the sound of footsteps, resting on her.

“I know,” she said, trying to keep the frustration from her voice.

“When all this is over,” he offered and she nodded again.

Her eyes felt wet and she blinked rapidly. This was hardly something to cry over. Not when she’d just spent the day erasing herself completely from her parent’s minds and their best friend was stuck in a house far away from them, protected for now, but still in grave danger.

“When this is over,” she promised him, closing her eyes as his thumb brushed away a tear that had fallen.

She could feel him staring at her but kept them tightly shut for if she caught his expression she knew she couldn’t stop herself from crying. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and Hermione lay her head on his shoulder again. Again there was the sound of someone entering the wards and Hermione forced down her emotions.

“We should go in,” she said finally, forcing herself to separate from him and felt chilled without his arm around her.

“Yeah,” he answered, stepping away from her to go and open the door. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” she echoed, her calm voice well practiced. “Just fine.”

 

 

 

“You and Ron were in that shed an awfully long time,” Ginny teased as they got ready for bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her. “We were just talking.”

For a moment she considered telling her about Ron’s apology to her, how she was certain they would have kissed if they hadn’t been interrupted. She decided she was too cross with Ginny about her fight with Ron to indulge her with the promising turn of events. Even if Ginny, who’d always been strictly encouraging to Hermione, had only meant to wound her brother with her remarks all those months ago, Hermione had been the one caught in the crossfire. After all, it had sent Ron into the arms of another woman, he clearly hadn’t been hurt for long.

“You’ve only been apart two days, there wasn’t that much to talk about,” Ginny went on, undeterred.

“There’s lots to be done,” Hermione said firmly.

And even if there wasn’t she could still talk to Ron for hours. It always annoyed her when people presumed there was something more going on between them just for the time they spent talking. They’d been friends for almost six years now, they’d spent plenty of time alone with one another.

“Ron told me about Tonks and Lupin,” Hermione said to deter her.

“Did he tell you they’re trying?” Ginny asked, her eyes sparkling. “Fred said they’re mad-“

“That’s what Ron said-“

“-But I think it’s romantic.”

“Even so, I think it’s a bit risky at a time like this,” Hermione answered. Even if she understood why she couldn’t argue with the dangers of it.

“Mum and dad did the same thing,” Ginny argued. “And if it weren’t for that none of us would even be here right now. Just because there’s a war doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be allowed to live our lives.”

Hermione paused, considering her words. For a moment she thought of herself and Ron and why exactly they shouldn’t be given their own happiness, but that thought was quietly put away. Lives were for people not at the nexus. Though she didn’t dare say it, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had hardly been fighting the last time around. She’d heard something about Mrs. Weasley’s brothers being in the original order but she’d never gotten the impression that the Weasley’s had done anything significant as a part of the resistance.

“I think I’d rather put up the good fight so we can live uninterrupted lives when this is all over.” Hermione settled on finally.

“Is that what Harry thinks too?” Ginny asked at once, surprising Hermione. “Is that why you think he ended things?”

Harry hadn’t spoken to them about the breakup but to mention his ending things in passing when they’d initially made to find Ginny on the train, thinking Harry would want to sit with her.

“Yes,” Hermione answered, however, knowing her friend. “I think that’s why.”

They finished getting dressed for bed, Hermione putting her things back into the beaded bag had been an extremely useful experiment so long as the charm held. Ron had been thoroughly impressed when she’d shown him after he’d offered to help her with her things and discovered she’d had none. The memory of the proud and astonished look on his face made her warm and she waved her wand to put out the lights after climbing under the covers.

“Hermione?” Ginny asked after Hermione had thought she was already asleep.

Hermione could feel Ginny’s eyes on her and looked over to find Ginny propped up on her elbow and staring at her with an intense expression.

“You’ll take care of him won’t you?” Ginny asked, all teasing gone from her voice.

“Of course,” Hermione answered at once assuringly.

“Both of them?” Ginny clarified, wavering a little now. “I don’t think I could stand it if anything-“

“I’ll do everything I can,” Hermione assured her, “I promise.” 

“The odds are stacked against us you know, with all my brothers being involved.” Ginny went on, “Gryffindors, we always have to be in the thick of it.”

“If you could you’d be going with us to fetch Harry,” Hermione reminded her dryly.

“True,” Ginny agreed and with a sigh settled back down onto her bed. She was quiet for a moment and then added. “Take care of yourself too, yeah?”

“We’ll be okay,” Hermione said softly, a promise she couldn’t quite make to herself.

“Because in a few weeks Phlem is going to be my sister in law,” Ginny went on, her usual teasing voice back. “And I’d really rather she not be the only one.”

“Ginny,” Hermione chastised, propping herself up. “We’re not even dating, we haven’t even kissed.”

Ginny reached her hand up to wave it off. “You’ll be the next to join the family, mark my words.”

Hermione wanted to make a comment about her and Harry but decided, even if she was still a little cross about Ginny sabotaging her relationship with Ron, that it would be too mean. Instead, she settled on a firm. “Goodnight Ginny.”

“Goodnight Hermione,” Ginny said with a giggle and then, faintly, added. “Weasley.”


End file.
